


First contact

by Servena



Series: First contact AU [2]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Contact, First contact with vampires, Gen, Science, Scientifical discussions about vampires, Vampire Science, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Marek, stop interrupting me. I think I just talked to a vampire.”





	First contact

He had barely put the phone to his ear when his boss on the other side said: “Marek, I’m such an idiot.”

He slammed the centrifuge shut and let himself fall into one of the chairs. “Why?”

“You know I had this talk this morning, ‘The biochemical components of vampire blood’?”

“Yeah, I remember.” He used the end of his pencil to push the start button of the centrifuge. It whirred into action.

“There was a guy later who congratulated me and – “

He spun on his chair. “Isn’t there always a guy?”

“Marek, stop interrupting me. I think I just talked to a vampire.”

He stopped spinning. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m really not.”

“What happened? Are you okay?” And as an afterthought: “Did you see his fangs? I mean, we still don’t know if they’re retractable -“ He grabbed a piece of paper from the printer.

“No, I didn’t see his fangs! He was just some guy, I didn’t think – god, I’m such a big idiot. He was even wearing the same stuff as the other guy, what was left of it anyway.”

“What, coat and everything?”

“Yes, but goths at university aren’t exactly a rare sight, especially in my talks, you know?”

He chewed on the pencil for a moment. “So how do you know he was a vampire anyway? Maybe he’s just one of those weird vampire fans wanting to mess with you.”

“Too old for that. And then when I was already halfway out the door, he said ‘You’re not as wrong as the others’. When I turned around, he was gone. I mean, that proves it, right? Am I going crazy?”

“Did you get his name? His address?” And a bit more quietly: “Do vampires have business cards?”

“No name, no address, no business card. I’ve got nothing.”

He sighed and spun around some more. “So, what do we do know, do we post a search ad or something? Do vampires have Internet? Do they read the paper? I mean, he knew about you from somewhere. Or do we wait until he contacts you again?” The sound of a honking car came over the line. “Wait, where are you?”

“On the way to the lab.”

He frowned. “Shouldn’t you be on a train? Didn’t you want to visit your mother?”

“My mother can wait, this is more important. She’s only going to whine why I haven’t found a man yet anyway.”

“Fair enough. - So, what did he want from you?”

“He wanted to know my opinion about my theories, about human-vampire coexistence, about whether I thought vampires were people. He seemed to like what I said.”

“So maybe they’re trying to make contact, and they picked you. You’re going to be famous!”

“But why me? The way things are standing they could get a visit with the president himself in no time.”

“Maybe they want someone who actually knows what they’re talking about?” That earned him a snorted laugh. “Or maybe this wasn’t supposed to be an official meeting, maybe vampires also have politics getting in the way?”

“Maybe. – I’m at the elevator, set up your notebook, we need to write down everything I remember.”

“Roger, boss.”

“And Marek? Stop slamming the centrifuge, or the next one comes out of your pay.” She hung up.

He sighed and mentally cancelled his evening plans.


End file.
